


Subway girl

by GYT_34



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mimo, Yuri, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYT_34/pseuds/GYT_34
Summary: Momo saw a girl on the subway the first day of college.Every day she waited for the girl, but it took a month before she did something.





	Subway girl

Day 1.

Momo tried to wake up early that day, wanted to be ready for the first day of college, but it all went wrong. Even though Her alarm clock was put to play half an hour before, she ended up sleeping way too much.

She ended up having to skip breakfast, choosing to get a packet of cookies on one of the subway station vending machines. Things really were not going as planned, and she could even imagine her stomach growling in the middle of class, she was hoping Sana had brought an extra sandwich to her that day.

She packed her backpack and braced herself for the wagon that was coming, her hand searching for the contents of her new cookie package. Then she saw her, sitting inside the wagon with her eyes fixed on her cell phone, Momo had her feet planted on the ground watching that scene until she was gone and she stayed, her eyes still planted in the same place that the girl was a while ago.

She had been late for college the first day of school, still with the girl in her mind.

Day 2.

Momo made a point of doing everything at the right time this time, but still stayed for a few minutes on the subway, all just to see if he saw the girl again.

Sana had spent the whole lunch the day before disturbing her about the girl, telling her how comical it was to think of a Momo standing in the middle of the subway looking at some girl not knowing what to do. Momo who always seemed to be stupidly brave while dancing.

But there she was, standing in the same place, ready to do something. She hurried through the wagons when the train stopped until she found the girl, then went in quickly, she didn’t want to embarrass herself by doing the same as the day before.

Momo didn’t speak to the girl again, just sat at a considerable distance, but still could have a vision of her. The girl was really beautiful, watching her was like watching someone from royalty, Momo couldn’t take her eyes off her.

Then it was all over, the girl got up and left the car elegantly. Momo watched her until the train began to move again, she looked at the map in the wagon, the girl had jumped two stops before her.

Day 3.

Sana told her how it was in that region that the girl had come down. A region of a richer class, she also researched the region, there was the best dance studio in the city, even if Momo was a great dancer she could not get in there, nor if she got all the paychecks she could afford to pay a month monthly fee.

She wanted to give up about thinking she had a chance with the girl, she already felt intimidated just by looking at the girl, knowing that she was probably rich didn’t help much with that. Sana had texted her earlier in the day, saying she'd better talk to the girl, or she'd show up at the station to see if she was all that.

Momo didn’t speak to her, but she did the same thing, got on the subway a few minutes earlier, moving anxiously until the train stopped in front of her, she reached for the girl and got into the same car, the same distance, but this time the girl raised her head before leaving, looked in her direction and gave her a smile.

Day 6.

The girl didn’t show up on the subway that day, Momo was careful searching, but didn’t find her, even lost the train thinking that she was late, but she wasn’t in the second either.

Day 12.

The girl had not appeared on the subway in the last few days, Momo had already given up hope, the girl had probably used the mode of transportation only in those days, she was already thinking she would never see her again. Tokyo was too big a city for her to have that luck again.

This time she didn’t find the girl on the subway. Momo's evenings were filled five times a week with her work, a waitress in a downtown restaurant, she didn’t make much, but it was enough to survive and keep the scholarship she'd gotten with a lot of effort. That night had been different, the restaurant owner gathered everyone, said a family had rented the whole space the night before, but didn’t give too many details.

Momo was happy about it, she wouldn’t have to attend several tables with various moody persons that day, just a small group of people celebrating something, which meant they would be in a good mood. And Momo's mood also grew when she saw who was there, smiling at one of the tables was the subway girl, she also smiled with that image.

Momo made a point of taking most of the things to the table, some waitresses even found it strange at first, but once they saw the direction the girl was looking every time she went into the hall they understood.

"Your girl's name is Mina" One of the waitresses told her.

Momo smiled at the information, trying to pronounce the girl's name, just to know how it would sound. It could not sound better.

When she returned to the hall to collect the remains of things the girl again pulled her gaze, this time she looked at her, a smile on her face matched the red coloration on her cheeks.

"Come on Mina, you must still be tired of travel and competition" a man said smiling at the girl.

Momo followed Mina as she walked away, the smile still on her face.

Day 14.

Mina had finally returned to the subway, Momo tried to hold the smile on her face when she saw the girl, didn’t want to sound like a stranger, but still could not control the happiness of having the girl there, even after that night, she recognized it in the restaurant too.

The girl didn’t notice her presence this time, with headphones and the cell phone she seemed to be in another world. When she left, at the same station as usual, Momo also left, she was sure she could not try to convince someone how that situation wasn’t strange.

They walked until Mina enter a dance studio, Momo stopped in a corner farther back, trying to record the studio's name until she could look over. She was very late that day.

Her teachers told her about the place, it was a well-known ballet studio, she had to hold herself for a few moments when one of them told the monthly fee, she definitely could not afford. Still, she spent the rest of the day wondering what it would be like to watch the girl dance.

Day 15.

Mina noticed her presence this time, it was just a smile in her direction when she arrived in the wagon and another when she left, but it was enough to make Momo's day lighter.

Momo thanked herself for keeping that moment in memory because the other day the girl didn’t show up.

Day 19.

Mina noticed her presence again, but this time she noticed Sana's presence as well. Sana had spent the night before in the small apartment Momo shared with two other girls.

Sana seemed to have achieved a dream when she saw the girl.

"It's her? Your rich subway crush? "Sana asked excitedly her eyes still glued to the girl.

"If you keep staring at her she'll be scared." Momo was glad she'd chosen to sit even further away from the girl that day.

"She has not been scared until now with you staring at her every day."

Mina stood up, just as she did every day, taking one more look at them, only to see a lively Sana waving at her and an embarrassed Momo hiding in her coat. She laughed and left with a smile on her face, Momo wanted to thank Sana for making the girl smile, but she was still recovering from all that long moment that had just passed.

"She's really beautiful, you should talk to her, maybe I should talk to her."

"Don’t even think about it, I'll do it."

Day 20.

The next day Momo really kept the promise, not stopping at her usual place, but continuing to walk until she sat next to the girl. Mina looked away from the cell phone to give the girl a smile, letting the earphones fall from her ears, Momo understood that she expected her to say something, but that was a step perhaps a little too long for her.

Then she just sat there, her eyes going to the screen of Mina's cell phone, where a game was rolling. She smiled, of course it was a game that was distracting the girl all this time.

"See you tomorrow?" Momo asked when the usual stop arrived and Mina stood up.

"Try Thursday".

Momo smiled, her voice was low, she could barely hear if it were not for the fact that Momo was paying 100% attention to her. Her voice, as delicate as she imagined, really matched the royal vibe of the girl.

Day 22.

Mina was there just as she said, the game still in her hands, but her eyes followed Momo until she sat beside her. The headphones were not in sight this time, she really looked like she was waiting for Momo to say something again.

Only when it lacked a station for the girl to leave Momo decide to do something, smiling first.

"Hirai Momo," Momo said, Mina took her eyes from the screen to the girl, a confused expression on her face "my name, but you can just call me Momo".

"Myoui Mina, but you can call me Mina".

"At the restaurant you were celebrating...".

"Yes, I had traveled to a dance competition in Korea, I won first place in ballet".

Mina got up when the train stopped again, before leaving she turned back to Momo.

"See you on Monday".

Day 26.

Momo really was proud of herself for finally having talked to the girl, had even made a mental plan in her head all weekend, even made a list of things she wanted to ask a girl. But everything went downhill, the wagon was full that day, full enough for Momo to have trouble finding Mina.

Mina found her, standing a little distant looking around searching her, she rose from her seat and hurried toward Momo.

"Hi, Momoring" Mina when she finally got close.

"Hi, Minari, I thought I wouldn’t find you today".

"I wanted to keep my word, I said Monday we would meet.".

They were close, close enough for Mina to be embarrassed and to look at her own feet, but Momo was too hypnotized by the girl. Everything in Mina was elegant, the visual, the smile, the voice and even the smell.

"I don’t see you around here every day".

"My rehearsal times are a bit unpredictable, it all depends on whether I'm going to teach in the afternoon".

"So you teach?".

"Yes, ballet too, for young children, just the basics to start".

"It's still impressive, you look so young".

"I've been dancing for a while, and you? You seem to be here every day".

"I have college, two stops after yours, I dance too, but something more contemporary and hip hop."

"So we really should get to know each other," Mina smiled at her, the robotic voice saying that her station was the next "I have another competition coming, so I don’t know what the next day I'll see you, but maybe I can show up in your restaurant".

"I'd love".

Momo smiled, if she really wanted to, that might sound like a date.

Day 28.

Mina actually showed up at the restaurant, dripping from the rain outside, she could never imagine that the few yards from the dance company to the restaurant could make her wet. The owner of the restaurant recognized her, taking her to his best table.

Momo came out like a rocket from the kitchen when one of the waitresses said who was there. She had a towel and a coat in her hands.

"You really don’t need to do this" Mina tried to argue as the girl helped her.

"And make you sick next to a competition because of me? Never".

"It's not because of you, I'm really hungry".

Momo stopped and looked at the girl, smiling the smile the girl gave. It was funny how things were going, the girl on the subway really had gone in the rain to the restaurant just to see her.

"I can leave early today, if you want to wait, we can go to the subway together".

"I would love to".

Momo has never worked so fast in her life, giving quick glances to Mina's table every time she leaves the kitchen to meet a table. The same smile on her face whenever she caught her looking.

By the time the rain had gone, Mina still had Momo's coat on her shoulders, and Momo still had her heart racing just thinking about what had happened. They walked to the subway, Momo heard Mina talking about her next performance during the ride.

On the trip, Momo talked about college, about how the job made her tired, but she needed it. They talked about Sana, Mina asked about the cheerful girl she had seen days ago, Momo didn’t know how to explain to her that she was happy to meet the girl on the subway, so she just chose to say that she was her friend who slept in her home the day before, because she missed her girlfriend who had traveled to Korea to visit the family.

This time Momo would leave first, but when she got up Mina did the same as well, bending over and giving a quick kiss to the girl's cheek before sitting down again.

"See you on Friday, you're going to miss your stop if you don’t go".

Momo had to make a lot of effort to get out of the wagon, and a greater effort still did not rush back inside. Her cheek was hot and her heart warm.

Day 30.

Momo cursed for the thousandth time as she ran down the stairs to the station. It was extremely late, her alarm clock had not ringed because her cell phone had been unloaded in the middle of the night. When she woke up twenty minutes late, she had not taken a shower, much less had breakfast.

Worst of all was the fear of losing Mina, her competition was next week, and she was not sure when the girl would come again, it was her chance to at least stop being weird and ask for her number.

When she arrived at the station, she saw that the train had passed a few minutes ago, had just missed her chance. She didn’t even care that she was going to be late for class.

"I don’t think you had breakfast." A voice came from behind her, Momo turned, almost hugging Mina and spinning her in the air when she saw her standing there.

"You are here".

"You didn’t come in, I thought you were late so I left, I said I'd be here on Friday".

"I like it when you keep your word".

"I hope you like this too," Mina raised her hand, a brown bag in her "I don’t think you had coffee, so I got something for you."

Momo really wanted to turn the girl up in the air at that moment, but she restrained herself with a smile as she took the bag.

"Maybe you can give me your number too, just so I know when you'll be here, or whatever, just for you don’t just be my subway crush".

Mina blushed, looking at her feet again because of the confession. But even so, she picked up the cell phone Momo offered and typed her number.

The trip was faster than Momo wanted, she was busy eating the sandwich more than welcome that Mina had given. And Mina was busy making sure the girl didn’t get all dirty, and scolding every time she tried to talk with her mouth full.

"You know, I have nothing against being your subway crush," Mina said when her station was arriving, Momo had to make an effort to understand what the little voice was saying.

"I think you've evolved more than that".

"Like?".

"Maybe the girl who goes on a date with me".

"Of course, why don’t you come by my studio when your classes are over? I think you know where it is".

Momo was on high when the girl got out of the car. It took her a month, but she had finally got the guts.


End file.
